


The Cold, Hard Spring of Green Immortality

by clari_clyde



Category: Smallville, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In quest of immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold, Hard Spring of Green Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/31442.html)
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“Mix and Match Universes.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/27736.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/the-cold-hard-spring-of-green-immortality/>

“Dr. Muraki.” Lionel addressed the doctor.

“As a key investor in the Kakyoin Group, I was quite upset when the Queen Camellia sank. I had so much at stake, I was ready to ruin and take someone’s life. However . . . ”

“I’d offer my research,” Muraki offered, “but I’m particular to a certain test subject.”

“Ah yes, that Tsuzuki. Not even an alien has such exquisitely colored eyes.”

Muraki pondered the implications of that statement.

“Instead,” Lionel pressed a button. “Why don’t you use my test subject?” A door opened to a green glow — a tall, dark-haired young man lay unconscious inside. 


End file.
